Oral care implements, particularly toothbrushes, are typically used by applying toothpaste to a bristle section followed by brushing regions of the oral cavity with the bristle section. Some toothbrushes have been equipped with fluid reservoirs and systems for delivering auxiliary active agents, such as whitening agents, breath freshening agents, and the like to the bristle section. However, such toothbrushes suffer from deficiencies including clogging of the delivery mechanism that prevents proper dispensing, unwanted leakage during non-use of the toothbrush, and improper volumes of fluid dispensed during brushing. There is a continuing need for alternative oral care implements for delivering auxiliary active agents that effectively deliver the auxiliary active agent during use of the oral care implement while overcoming the above-noted deficiencies.